


Floating

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Depersonalization, depersonalized!roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: A small smile spread across Roger’s lips as he nodded. It didn’t feel like enough. His movements and gestures too automatic, too small. It was all he could offer.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked:depersonalization roger trying to go throughout the day normally and is struggling a bit zoning out and freaking out about not being able to feel/ recognize his own hands

“Mmm. Hmm mrph mh. Uhm hmm.”

Roger blinked slowly, his hearing muffled. Slowly, he squinted his eyes, trying hard to focus on Freddie who was standing before him talking. It was difficult controlling a body that wasn’t yours.

“And then I told him that I’d buy the whole damn litter from him! Those poor kittens. You should’a seen them, Rog. I’ll find them all homes, don’t you worry!” Freddie said, his honey eyes brimming with passion, his hands waving about. Roger wondered what his eyes looked like. Robotic? Vacant?

A small smile spread across Roger’s lips as he nodded. It didn’t feel like enough. His movements and gestures too automatic, too small. It was all he could offer.

“That’s…..nice…” He managed to spit out, his tongue heavy. 

Freddie’s brows furrowed, his head tilting. “Are you well, luvvy?” he asked, placing a hand on Roger’s forehead. It felt hot. Roger tried to recoil, but he was moving through sand. Not fast enough.

“I’m okay,” Roger said, but his lips moved in a foreign way, making his words come out off. “Need…” _To lay down_, was what he wanted to say, but his mouth felt flat. He didn’t notice. He left a confused Freddie standing there as he wobbled off to find a couch. 

Walking felt awkward. It was a stiff process, especially since he wasn’t currently in his body. He wasn’t sure what was piloting his vessel, but it certainly wasn’t him. He could still feel it though. And it was struggling. He was so focused on putting one foot in front of the other, he forgot to look for a couch.

When he found one, he crumbled onto it, his cells feeling empty and weightless. Roger curled around a pillow and stared off, his mind blank, his limbs detached. 

“Hullo?”

It took Roger a minute to come back down from where he was floating, twitching during the process. He looked up to see Brian, his face screwed up.

“You alright, Rog? I walked in on you staring at a wall 6 minutes ago. Didn’t even seem to notice me…” He said, some apprehension in his voice. Knowing Brian, he probably thought Roger was high.

6 minutes? Had he been there for 6 minutes? It felt more like 6 years.

“Hmm,” was Roger’s only reply, his lips and brain still not connecting.

Brian hovered for a moment before shrugging. It had to be drugs. He offered Roger a weak smile before going about his business. 

Roger stayed on the couch, curled up, his soul already beginning to separate from his flesh. 

He didn’t notice Brian leave.


End file.
